Desentoado
by Steph S.R
Summary: Ele não entende, mas continua a fazer. Sasu x Hina.


**N/A:** Fic antiga, muito mesmo, tentativa de uma curta Sasu/Hina mais uma análise que uma fic própria. Eles têm 12 anos na fic.

Aproveitem!

-- --

Eu estava fazendo denovo

Eu estava fazendo denovo. Observando os fragmentos do treino da mesma garota. E na verdade eu não sabia o porquê.

Ela não era forte e nem mesmo uma incomparável companheira de batalha, ela nem mesmo tinha muita coragem, era só uma garota tola e fraca que nem sabia falar sem titubear as palavras.

Mas mesmo assim eu a observava.

Eu observava aqueles movimentos deveras lentos e deveras rápidos como se eu _precisasse_ observar aquilo. Eu via as gotas de suar percorrerem seu rosto pálido e mesmo sem querer as comparava com as minhas, de treinamentos mais furtivos e dolorosos. Comparava os hematomas que apareciam em seus punhos com os meus próprios como se eles fossem um pouco parecidos. E eles eram, eram familiares aos meus olhos.

Pelo menos seu olhar era.

Eu reconhecia frações dele, a força para conseguir um objetivo eram uma delas, ela parecia querer algo, até demonstrar algo com tanta força como quando eu queria certas _coisas_.

Sua força física não era nada comparada com a potência que tinha seu olhar. Acho que era _**isso**_ que me fazia ficar ali, espreitando sua visão como um animal que via em seus defeitos as qualidades em outros.

Ela era o ponto de luz aonde meu ponto era sombrio e negro. A sua impetuosidade em conseguir algo era a minha obsessão em destruir algo. Éramos opostos que tinham mais em comum que qualquer coisa.

Eu mal a conhecia, mas conclui isso em meros segundos.

Eu nunca a falava, na realidade acho que nunca mesmo umas meras palavras foram trocadas entre nós, mas eu a conhecia e ela a mim, só que acho que nós conhecíamos nossas fachadas, não o interior. E era o interior que importava não?

Talvez não, talvez sim, nunca fui muito proposto a pensamentos desse tipo, minha mente era feita só por uma coisa (_vingança_) e pelo que a sua fachada me dizia que à mente dela também (querer **mudar**).

Acho que é por isso que valoriza aquele _idiota_ **tanto**.

Ela se via refletida nele, no desejo de se tornar mais forte, melhor, de nunca desistir; era pelo menos isso que eu via de vez em quando nele.

Nos refletimos nas coisas que ansiamos ser. Acho que também somos parecidos nesse ponto.

Eu a vi cair no chão exausta e não pude deixar de notar que ela ainda tentava levantar a todo custo. Aquilo era ridículo, eu sabia, mas ansiou uma coisa em mim de imediato.

Em meros segundos cheguei ao seu lado e a observei de perto. Seus olhos estavam fechados e suspirava muito. Eu não sabia o que eu deveria fazer então fiquei com as mãos nos meus bolsos como sempre só a observando. Olhei para o lado e vi o entardecer começar e o céu ficar num tom laranja bem _familiar_.

Sa-sasuke, o que es-tá fazen-zendo a-aqui? Eu virei em sua direção e ela me olhou com aqueles olhos cor de lavanda dela que me lembravam de alguém terno do meu passado e eu não pude conter um arrepio pela minha nuca.

Eu a olhei como nada tivesse acontecido. – Só estou observando. Foi apenas o que eu disse.

Ela ficou estática no chão me dando um olhar de confusão e leve apreensão e eu vi que eu deveria fazer algo, qualquer **coisa.** Levei minha mão até a frente do seu rosto o que a surpreendeu um pouco. – Vamos, se levante, não vai ficar ai o dia inteiro não é? Disse no meu tom ríspido de sempre que ressoou no ambiente de um jeito estranho a mim, um jeito que eu não queria saber o porquê.

-S-sim. Ela disse no seu tom fino e frágil natural enquanto pegou minha mão delicadamente, a segurando de um jeito firme que não era parecido com seu próprio jeito de ser, e se levantou rapidamente.

Ficamos em um silêncio inquieto de pensamentos, se entreolhando, ela com seus olhares tímidos abrindo e fechando a boca incessantemente e eu com o meu olhar deslocado de sempre, mas por dentro caçando algo para ser dito.

Vi que íamos continuar nesse mesmo travamento de ações e soltei um suspiro exasperado. Segui andando para saída do campo de treinamento calmamente, e vendo que ela não me seguia a olhei. – _Vamos_. Disse tentando suavizar minhas palavras que saíram como se eu estivesse as mandando, ela só ia ficar com mais pavor de mim (e não era isso que eu queria). - Está ficando muito tarde.Terminei elaborando num tom mais casual que a fez parar de transpirar um pouco.

Ela correu até a minha direção e ficou lado a lado a mim. A observei enquanto apertava as mãos e mordia delicadamente os lábios enquanto tentava continuar firme em si, aquilo me fez dar um ligeiro sorriso. Eu não sabia o porquê dele também e preferi assim.

Tem coisas que devem ficar secretas não?

Continuei andando e ouvi seus passos lentos me seguirem. Ficamos em silêncio caminhando pelo fim de tarde. Pelo silêncio eu começava a recuar minhas ações, elas não eram naturais no começo das coisas, elas não eram _minhas_. E era agora que me lamentava delas.

Acho que o _idiota_ está me passando esse tipo de coisa.

-Es-stá um dia b-bom p-para um trein-no não? Disse Hinata em fim depois de um tempo de silêncio, não sei se foi o fato que ela quebrou aquele silêncio constrangedor ou o som suave da voz dela que me tranqüilizou, e não me importava nesse instante.

Dei um meio sorriso, sem me virar para ela. – Nem tanto. Disse enquanto a observava de canto de olho dar um pequeno sorriso.

Claro, era um dia melhor para esse tipo de coisa que tem que ser começada **já**.

-- --

** N/A: **Aposto que ficou OOC, mas, melhoro, juro!

Obrigada pela leitura por aqui, mesmo!


End file.
